The Beggar's Love
by Lizzy3
Summary: This is a fluffy, marshmallow Mol,y and Arthur story. If you like that kind of thing then read away! R&R and best wishes!


Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, Mr. Mrs. and Edgar Connelly and one miscellaneous name.  
  
The summer "raged" on in its usual fashion. Though England summers were seldom scorchers they did hold that very lazy feeling that summer always seemed to bring. Maya sat on her porch with her feet tossed carelessly on the table. She was sipping iced water from a dripping glass and looking over the broad expanse of countryside. The Connelly's were not bad off. They lived in a moderately comfortable home. Maya was their youngest of two, Edgar being the older.  
  
"Maya! Please come inside and help me with dinner dear," her mother called from the kitchen. She groaned inwardly but got up none-the-less. She was of moderate build with twining, brownish-red hair and hazel eyes. She picked up the cup that she had set down and walked into the house. Mrs. Connelly was bending over the stove stirring something in a pot.  
  
"What do you want me to do Mum?" Maya asked.  
  
"Just start kneading that dough over there dear. Do you know when Edgar is going to be back?"  
  
"No," Maya answered simply. She began to knead the fresh smelling dough. "Mum, has anyone sent any owls? I've been out all day."  
  
"Yes, actually something came for you. You should probably open it before your father and Edgar get back." Mrs. Connelly grinned silently, not letting Maya see her face.  
  
"Where is it?" Maya asked excitedly.  
  
"It's on the front table." Maya sprinted out of the room and came back, clutching the letter. Mrs. Connelly listened as the envelope was ripped open. She heard a gasp and could no longer contain her curiosity. She rushed to her daughter's side. The first thing she noticed was the "Dearest Molly" at the top. "Why is he calling you Molly?" Maya waved her mother aside. Mrs. Connelly read through the rest of it hurriedly.  
  
Dearest Molly,  
I miss you so much! I can't believe we're finally out of Hogwarts! My goodness, I'm certainly using a lot of exclamation marks! I don't care, I'm ecstatic, off the wall, everything lovely. I just had to tell you Molly dearest, do you know that job at the Ministry that I wanted, the one in the Muggle-studies department; well, I got it!!!! Isn't that just crap on your shoe fantastic?!  
Oh Molly, I have such plans! Would you meet me for a celebratory dinner at my house tonight? Please, please, please do. It wouldn't be a real celebration without you. My mother is making mine and your favorite, spaghetti. Anyway, you needn't send an owl. There will be enough food on the table to suit us all!  
  
Much love and adoration,  
Arthur L. Weasley  
"Arthur? Arthur Weasley?" was all Mrs. Connelly said.  
  
"Yes, oh Mum, can't I please go? He'd be so happy and I love his family." Mrs. Connelly studied her daughter for a moment.  
  
"Yes, just leave before Edgar and your father get back." Maya quickly pecked her mother on the cheek and ran to the fire. She took a handful of flu powder and cast into the flames.  
  
"Weasley Way," she stated clearly. She disappeared from her living room a millisecond later and reappeared amongst the numerous siblings of Arthur's. Arthur looked up from the chess board. He was playing with his little sister Imogen  
  
"Molly!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"Molly!" Imogen exclaimed, jumping up and fastening around Maya's waist.  
  
"Hello Imogen, are you glad to see me?" she laughed.  
  
"Budge off Immy, I want to great Molly too!" Arthur exclaimed, giving a little wink to his sister. She ran off to proclaim Molly's arrival. This left Arthur free to do what he really wanted to do. He kissed her deeply. "I couldn't tell you how happy I am that you are here! I was hoping you would."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world Arty," she grinned, knowing he hated the name.  
  
"Thanks Maybelle."  
  
"It's Maya and I don't even dislike it!" Just then Arthur's older brother walked in.  
  
"Hello Molly, it's good to see you. Arthur's been talking of nothing else for three years."  
  
"It's nice to see you too John. How have you been?"  
  
"Good, good. It's been bullocks at the bookstore but I survive. How's your brother?"  
  
"Edgar is good. He's planning on doing Auror training in the United States next year."  
  
Their conversation was disrupted when Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house. "DINNER!" Weasleys of every size came pouring out of every crevice of the house. Maya and Arthur followed behind, their fingers intertwined. They situated themselves at a place near the middle of the huge table.  
  
Then, after Mrs. Weasley laid out the food on the table and Mr. Weasley sat at his place, 10 Weasleys and one Connelly bowed their heads in prayer. "Dear Lord," Mr. Weasley began. "Thank you for this food, this house and all the people in it. Thank you for Arthur's big news and thank your for the company of Ms. Connelly who we feel is already a part of our family. Most of all, thank you for the love which we all share. Amen." A chorus of "Amen's" rang out around the table and they all dug in.  
  
"Jane! You can't take the last role!" David exclaimed.  
  
"Hannah! Don't pull my hair," Mary complained.  
  
"Mum, can I get a new book?" Imogen asked.  
  
"Dad, how is it at the Ministry?" William asked.  
  
By the end of dinner Maya had gotten quite an earful. She loved it though, there was never any want for noise at Weasley Way. It was common knowledge the Weasleys were far from opulent. Who would be with nine children? It didn't matter though. The table was always full and the house was full of love.  
  
Arthur lead Maya outside to an old tree. She sat down next to him and looked at his face as it changed to differing shades of red. "What is it Arthur?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry about inside," he blushed even deeper.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's nothing to stare at is it?"  
  
"It's the way I like it. I love your family Arthur. I love you."  
  
"Good, I guess that will make what I'm about to say much easier then."  
  
"What is it?" Maya's eyes glinted in the waning sunlight. Arthur fished around in his pocket and pulled out a tiny box with shaking hands. He pulled Maya up to a standing position which was hard because Maya's legs were shaking like jell-o. He then kneeled down in front of her. He flicked open the box revealing a tiny ring. It almost disappeared in the broad, black velvet but Maya's loving eyes caught it. "Oh Arthur," she gasped.  
  
"Molly, I know that I can never offer you the world. You deserve to get the world but I can't give it to you. I can only promise love, lots and lots and lots of love. I can offer you an income, if not steady. I can offer myself in various stages of poor upkeep. I can do little but what I can do will be used for you my dearest. Maya Molly Connelly, will you marry a poor, disheveled Ministry worker and make him the happiest, richest man in the universe?"  
  
"Oh Arthur" was all Maya could say. She did say it over and over and over again though, to make up for the lack.  
  
"I suppose that's a yes then?" Arthur grinned bashfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped out a barely audible:  
  
"Oh Arthur," and flourished it with a kiss.  
  
A/N- Pure fluff but I like it so phooey on you and your stupid ass dog too. 


End file.
